OzTale
by WhisperingImagination
Summary: A human child falls to Oz. They make some friends, find some enemies and change everyone's fate, for better or worse. You know, the usual. More or less.
1. Fall to Oz

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or The Wizard of Oz

-(line brake)-

...Ow.

This may come as a shock to some of, you but being dropped by a tornado from unimaginable heights hurt. A lot.

I looked around, amazed that I was still alive, and saw my fall had been broken by a bed of flowers.

I wasn't too sure how some flowers had been enough to prevent every bone in my body from shattering but I decided to simply take it as a lucky break. Heaven knows I need all the luck I can get. It was soon pushed to the back of my mind, little did I know that life saving flowers really were the least of it.

Hesitantly, I got up and took a few steps forward. Suddenly, something or someone, burrowed up from the ground and popped out right in front of me!

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

You could say that again...Flowey was a flower half my height, with golden petals, with the exception of the two blood red petals perched on his head that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Hummm...your new to Oz, aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused! I guess it's up to lil' old me to help you out!"

He was so cheerful it was a bit creepy, like one of those overly patronising kids TV shows.

"Down here in Oz, there are many creatures you may find rather bizarre or scary looking, like me! Aww, but don't worry, we just want to be your friend!" At this he pulled a silly face, a combination of winking and sticking his tongue out, "say, do you see that bar? Gee, you look like you've taken some fall damage!"

I looked down and sure enough, saw a little red bar, about three quarters filled. **15/20 HP.** It seemed that despite the soft flowers, I hadn't escaped the fall completely unscathed.

"But it's OK! I can heal you with these little white...'friendliness pellets'!" He summoned a few 'friendliness pellets' and sent them whizzing towards me, "quick! Catch as many as you can!"

I eagerly reached out towards them and-OUCH! **1/ 20 HP.**

Flowey suddenly had a demonic glint in his eye, matching the two bloody petals. "You idiot! In this world it's **kill or BE killed!"**

I was surrounded. Completely trapped in a circle of NOT-friendly pellets. I was still reeling from the sudden betrayal, unable to quickly think my way out of it. Truthfully, I don't think I could have escaped anyway. Flowey made sure of that.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!"

The bullets closed in, ready to obliterate me. But at the last second, a ring of fire flared up, protecting me. For a moment Flowey seemed just as confused as I was, then a fireball came and knocked his petals off. Quite literally.

Flowey was hurled to the ground a good few meters away and upon seeing his attacker he quickly burrowed under the ground and escaped. His two crimson petals were knocked off and they came to gently land at my feet.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth."

I looked at my saviour. She was...well, to be blunt, an anthropomorphic goat in a dress. She had kind eyes and a gentle smile, though the fangs were a bit alarming. She wore a long sleeved purple robe that ended at her ankles with a symbol of sorts on the chest. She also had a pointed hat of the same colour.

She smiled reassuringly at me, "do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, good witch of the north." She noticed something and gasped in surprise, "oh, what's this?"

I followed her gaze, the petals had turned into...shoes. This place had surpassed the weirdness limit many times already but that took the cake. On the bright side they had also shifted from glistening blood red to sparkling ruby red, which was an improvement.

Toriel picked up the shoes but when she tried to moved away they zoomed out of her hands and landed in front of me. "My child, these shoes seem to have chosen you. You may as well put them on, it wouldn't do to leave something that magical lying around."

Tentatively, I put them on. They sparkled, almost like they were glad to be accepted.

Wearing these shoes...it filled me with DETERMINATION.

"Come, my child. I will take you to a safe place." She offered me a hand.

I was reluctant to take it.

One one hand, blindly trusting had gone badly before. After all, Flowey had seemed nice but he stabbed me in the back the first chance he got. On the other hand, Toriel seemed much more genuine than Flowey. Then again, I clearly wasn't a very good judge of character. On the mutant third hand, I didn't have a lot of options. It was go with the goat lady or get attacked by Flowey or some other monster...I didn't really have a choice.

I took her hand.

"By the way, what is your name?"

I told her my name.

"Frisk? That's a lovely name! Temmie village is nearest here, we shall stop by to give you time to recover."

Toriel guided me through the meadows and caves, telling me about Oz as we went. I was beginning to really like Toriel, though I did wonder why she bothered to ask my name, since she just kept calling me 'My child' anyway.

We passed a sign that read: 'Warning: Much exposition.' Oz really is a weird place...

Toriel began to teach me about Oz. "Oz is split into five lands: the Ruins in the north, where I live; Hotland to the west; Snowdin to the south; Waterfall in the east, where we are now; and Emerald Home, the capital, in the centre. Oz is surrounded by a one way barrier, people can come in but no-one can leave." She smiled at me. "That's why I'm here, when tornados blow in they often bring things from the outside and, on occasion, humans. I try to protect any that come. Oz can be a dangerous place, especially for humans...

"Anyway, each of the lands have someone of high magical power guarding and caring for the area and the people who live there, or at least they used to... I care for the ruins, Asgore, a powerful wizard, rules the Emerald Home and Grillby, a fire elemental, guards Snowdin. Of course everyone knows that he'd rather be working at his restaurant and bar but after what happened...well, he was the most qualified.

"Hotland was guarded by W. D. Gaster, until he was killed during one of his experiments. Neither of his sons wanted to take the job, even though his eldest apprenticed under him. They both had other responsibilities. The job was passed on to his other apprentice, but before she could take the job Chara..." Toriel looked pained to say this, "...snapped. They took over. No-one has seen her since. Undyne used to guard waterfall but soon Chara took over that as well. Now Undyne is forced to work for them."

I listened carefully, this was a lot to take in but Toriel was patient. It occurred to me that she would make a great teacher. Though, there were several holes in the story. The first one being: who was Chara? They just seemed to pop out of nowhere. I would ask but...Toriel seemed upset when Chara was mentioned. I would leave that one for now. The other question however...

I began to ask her but accidentally called her Mom. I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth. I hadn't meant to call her that. It had just...slipped out.

Toriel seemed stunned. "Huh? Did you just call me...'Mom'? Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me 'Mother'?" I nodded sheepishly. "Well in that case, call me whatever you like!"

Toriel is now Goat Mom.

I proceeded to ask about what happened to Snowdin's guardian.

She sighed. "That's a long story, my child. I'm afraid no one really knows. Both he and his brother disappeared one day, along with the prince. The same day Chara snapped. When they tried to get back and failed. We suspect the three of them were involved somehow. We don't know what happened to them, I don't even think Chara knows. What ever happened, none of them have been seen since."

That...raised more questions than it answered. What did his brother have to do with this? Who was his brother? Who was he? What were their names? Did they like spaghetti? Who was 'the prince'? Prince of what? What did the the prince have to do with this? What did she mean by Chara snapping? Going back where? How did they fail? How could they not know? Why was this information frustratingly vague? And that's not including the older questions like: who the hell is Chara?!

We soon reached Temmie village. The place was a series of connecting caves with glowing blue crystals on the roof. The strange thing was the inhabitants, who were nearly identical. They were furry white cat-like creatures with dog ears beneath their cat ones. They had black shoulder length hair, blue shirts and dark pants. The only exception was a pale man with a blue hat spotted with white polka dots, who was doing a mysterious dance.

Some of the 'people' approached us. "hOI! welcom to... TEM VILLAGE! i'm tEMMIE!" She gestured to the person next to her, "And dis Is my frend...Temmie!

The other Temmie nodded in agreement. "hOI! Hummans is SOOOO cutes!" She reached out and her arm extended past the normal length to wrap around me and pull me into a bone crushing hug.

My protests were completely muffled but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Temmie, let go." Mom ordered firmly. Temmie reluctantly let go.

Another two temmies approached us. "hOI! I'm Temmie! And dis is my frend..."

The other Temmie smiled. "Hi. I'm Bob."

...Oh. I said hi back.

He nodded, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Excuse me, Bob, would you mind showing Frisk around the town? I need to see to a few things."

"It would be an honour, Ms Toriel."

I went with Bob. Toriel disappeared off somewhere.

He showed me around, pointed out buildings and introduced me to the inhabitants. All of them were Temmie...

Eventually we came to the man with a mysterious dance. "This is Ragel."

He was hypnotically waving his arms with his feet firmly planted on the ground. "Mushroom dance, Mushroom dance, Whatever could it mean?" He dropped his arms and looked at me sorrowfully, "it means I'm worried about the state of Oz. Chara is slowly taking over and people are disappearing. It's only a matter of time before the conflict reaches Tem village. Then we shall all perish."

We left Ragel to his dancing. I commented on how cheerful he was. Bob agreed saying, "he certainly is a depressing man."

I asked him what Ragel meant by the conflict reaching Tem village. Toriel had made it sound like Waterfall had already been taken over.

"It has. They somehow managed to brainwash Undyne, our guardian, in to working for them but since Waterfall is split into many villages, each separated by a few miles of land, it's hard to control all of them. Tem village is fairly secluded so we've managed to avoid the worst of it."

Makes sense. I asked who exactly is Chara.

"The wickedest witch in all of Oz."

That was still ridiculously vague...

Ring-ring!

Bob got a phone call.

"Hi, this is Bob...I see...Of course...Do not fret, I know a place. Salutations."

He hung up. "That was Toriel. She won't be able return for a while, you'll have to stay here for the night. The Tem shop has a guest room you can use."

We went to the Tem shop.

Interestingly the shop keeper looked slightly different from the other Temmies. Her hair was a light grey and her shirt was light blue with yellow stripes.

"hOI! I'm Temmie!"

Well, it was nice to know that hadn't changed.

"But everones cals me Tem!"

...Nevermind.

I took a quick look around the store while Tem babbled on, most of it repetitive nonsense. Though I did learn a few things, like how Tem was saving up so they could go to 'colleg' and that Temmies loved Tem Flakes. There were three different types of Tem flakes sold here: normal, cheap and expensive. They were all identical, except for the prices...I also think it was around here I stopped trying to apply logic to this world.

Fortunately, Bob saved me before Tem could continue on with her spiel about gradschool and the Temmie's deep history, without actually telling me about any of it. He showed me my room and said he'd be back in the morning.

I intended to explore the bedroom but as soon as I reached the bed I passed out. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

This village was certainly...something. It filled me with DE **TEMMIE** NATION.


	2. TEM UNDER ATOOK!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.**

 **-line brake-**

A loud crash woke me up from my slumber, as well as a lot of yelling.

A LOT of yelling.

"You spillt da TEM FLAKES!" That was Tem.

"It's not my fault there not moving!" I didn't recognise the voice but it sounded strangely dog-like.

Another crash. More shrieking from Tem. Loud barking filled the air.

"Greater dog! No eating the Tem flakes!" A second, similarly dog-like, voice scolded. "That goes for you too, Lesser dog!"

"(Your not supposed to eat cat food. Or Temmie food.)" A more feminine version of the second voice pointed out.

"Your going to have to pay for those." I recognised Bob's voice, it was rather distinct.

"Calm down!" The second voice again.

"(We can't afford to break anything else. Or eat anything else.)"

More crashing. "Doggo!"

"Sorry! Maybe it would help if they moved!"

"I think you should leave." Bob again.

"But Undy-ARRGG!" A loud clanging and shattering sound followed by barking.

"You will regret this." Tem growled, in perfect English no less.

"(We should probably leave.)" The female agreed. The others started to protest but she cut them off, saying they could check the other buildings instead, then come back. Just for a while.

The dogs left.

I slipped out of bed and noticed a plate with a slice of pie on it, as well as a note.

It said:

 _Dear Frisk,_

 _I saw you were asleep and didn't want to disturb you, so I left the butterscotch-cinnamon pie I made for you on the floor. I wasn't too sure which you preferred so I used both. Unfortunately the issue that called me away in the first place still hasn't been resolved. Hopefully by the time you wake up it will have been dealt with. If not, I'm sure Bob won't mind spending more time with you. I hope to see you soon!_

 _Love_

 _A silly old lady who worries too much_

In other words, it was from Toriel, AKA Goat Mom. I picked up the pie and put it in my...pocket? I wasn't too sure how that worked. It was just something I realised I could do during Bob's tour of Temmie Village. I had picked up a stick and instinctively put it in my pocket. Somehow it fit and was just fine when I bought it out again.

I smoothed out my rumpled sweater, most of my clothes looked pretty good considering I accidentally slept in them (whoops), and made my way downstairs.

The Tem shop had been completely trashed. Tem flakes had been scattered all over, along with the broken glass of the jars they had been in. Other items she had been selling had been knocked over and several were broken.

Tem looked uncharacteristically, but understandably, grumpy and both she and Bob were picking things off the floor. Bob was most concerned about the broken shards of glass and Tem was focusing on the Tem flakes. Of course.

Tem was the first to spot me lingering on the steps. She immediately beamed at me and waved like a spaz, "hOI!"

Bob looked up as well, "morning."

I waved back and helped the temmies clean up while we talked. I asked them what happened.

"They spil da TEM fLAkes!" Tem was back to raging.

Bob filled me in. "The canine unit of the Royal Guard was just here. Unfortunately, Doggo can only see moving things, so he often crashes into said things and both Greater and Lesser dog can get...excited."

"Teh Dogi too buzy givin da goo-goo eyes and lovey turtle dovey things to do anythings!" Tem cut in. She was vibrating so hard her face had left her body, which I found rather alarming but then again, what do I know? So I kept my mouth shut.

"Dogamy and Dogeresa," Bob clarified, "a close couple. Sometimes they're too wrapped up in each other to notice the mayhem the others are causing. Even when they do see, they have difficulty keeping them under control."

"All broke!" Tem wailed, "no GoODS! HoW Tem get to colleg NOw?"

Bob and I consoled Tem. I asked them why the dogs were here.

"Look fOR hummans." Tem explained. (By now, her face had returned to her body, thankfully.)

"They somehow caught wind that you, a human, had come to Temmie Village." He shared a glance with Tem, "it's not safe for you here, not anymore. We need to get you to Toriel."

"Ohhh! Tem knows SEcret passaGe!" Tem said excitedly.

She ushered us through a back door then sprinted down a maze of corridors. I chased after her, she was going going ridiculously fast and I was finding it difficult to keep up. Thankfully, Bob made sure I wasn't left behind.

I was ready to collapse when a loud clanging began echoing through the corridors.

"Undyne!" Tem gasped. Thinking quickly, Bob pushed me into some nearby tall grass, concealing me completely.

A large armoured figure marched over to us, dwarfing the Temmies.

"hOI!" Tem cheered, sweating badly.

The armed figure looked them over. "Oh. It's just you...things."

"We're Temmies." Bob supplied.

"Pfffttt," she waved him off, "whatever, you things are weird."

It was probably for the best that I was petrified by terror because otherwise I would have leapt to their defence and gotten myself killed. As true as it was, there was no need to be so rude about it. Especially not to Bob, who was only insane by being sane.

Undyne leaned on her spear. "Anyway, have you seen any humans around here?"

"WheRE?!" Tem looked around frantically.

"We haven't seen any." Bob said firmly.

"Really." Undyne looked around and for a heart stoping moment I thought she saw me. But then her eyes slid past and I could breath again. "Well, I need to keep looking. Hope I don't see you around."

Soon Undyne left to go look for me and the rest of the Royal guard. As soon as the coast was clear, me and the Temmies continued our mad rush down the hallway.

But since just leaving would be too easy, it wasn't long before the howls of the dogs sounded behind us.

"Oh noseies!" Tem yelped and started pushing me down the hallway.

"They've caught your scent," Bob worried, "no chance of hiding now. Keep running, we'll stall."

The temmies tuned heel and ran the opposite way down the hall, towards the barking, while I continued to bolt.

I ran until my legs gave out beneath me. I collapsed, gasping for breath.

"Greetings."

Despite my exhaustion, I immediately leapt to my feet looking for the source of the voice. I turned and found myself staring at someone almost identical. The only differences being a green and yellow striped shirt (mine was blue and purple), wide open red eyes (I was permanently squinting, with brown eyes), light brown hair (mine was a shade darker), rosy cheeks, a heart shaped locket and a green pointed hat (I don't have rosy cheeks, a locket or a hat). Other than that, it was like looking into a mirror.

"I'm Chara, Wicked Witch of the West. The demon that comes when people call its name." They grinned like I just told them a hilarious joke (another contrast to my usual blank look), "I've been looking for you."

I scrambled backwards. THIS was Chara? The wickedest witch in all of Oz? Don't get me wrong. They were terrifying. That look especially. That look...is hard to describe. Like they just killed their entire family and enjoyed it.

But...they were about my age. Just a kid. They were much to young to be going on murderous rampages.

Their eyes landed on my shoes and a look of...something...appeared on their face. "Those don't belong to you." They snapped. "Give them to me, you can't even use them, anyway."

I shook my head, giving them to Chara seemed like a bad idea.

Chara's eyes went from red to black. "...no?"

On second thought, not giving them to Chara also seemed like a bad idea.

"Hmmm..."

A lose-lose situation. Wonderful.

"How curious." A knife appeared in their hand.

Crap.

"You must have misunderstood." They took a menacing step forward.

But still, I stood by my decision, no matter the consequences. The shoes must be powerful, or at least worth something, they wouldn't want them otherwise. If that was true then they would use them to hurt people. I couldn't let that happen.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A CHOICE?" Chara lunged forward, slashing the knife, inky blackness pouring out of their eyes.

I flung up my arms in an instinctive desire to protect myself and braced for the pain.

But it never came.

Tentatively, I lowered my arms and saw the knife hovering inches from my face! But what was so much more terrifying was Chara themselves. Their eyes were composed of pure nothingness. I gazed into the void, and the void gazed back into me.

The void was all there was. Nothing and everything. All there is. All there will be. A complete lack of existence. Nothing mattered. Nothing else mattered. Not the whispers at the edge of my vision. Not the colours at the edge of my hearing.

A red shimmer snapped me back into reality. And I realised why they weren't attacking, why I was still alive. The shoes had thrown up a barrier and Chara couldn't break it. And more importantly, it's glimmer had saved me from being lost in the void.

"Interesting." Chara stepped back. My shield dissipated. My heartbeat thudded in my ears.

"It seems we are more alike than I thought. Trying to get home?"

Well, now that they mentioned it...home sounded pretty good. Originally I hadn't considered it because I didn't think it was possible, but if there was a way back...I would definitely take it.

"Then I'll be waiting."

Then they left a quickly as they came.

Silence.

I called for help.

But nobody came.

I called for the Temmies, Toriel, for someone, anyone!

Nothing.

In my desperation I even tried calling for Undyne and the canine unit.

But nobody came.

The silence pressed in.

I ran as fast as I could, pelting down corridors without the slightest idea of where I was going.

I was rushing past some bushes when a white paw reached out and grabbed me!

I was yanked into the bush, struggling but to no avail.

"Shhhush! It's me, tEMMIE! hOI!" I stopped struggling and managed to see that my captor was indeed, a Temmie.

She let me go and patted my head, "hummans so Cutez!" She giggled.

I looked around, we were in a long purple hall, the entrance was covered with shrubbery, concealing it completely. Before I could ask Temmie where we were, loud marching echoed through the air. Boy, these halls are echoey.

Temmie nudged me. "Let watch!" She guided me to a hole in the bushes I could peek through without getting spotted.

With in moments, the people had come into view. It was Undyne and the canine unit, prodding Bob and Tem forward.

"Where's the human?" Undyne snarled.

"We haven't seen any humans." Bob lied.

"But you have the funny smell. Makes me want to eliminate!" Dogamy growled.

"(Human smell, eliminate human!)" Dogeresa agreed.

"HaD bubbble BAth!" Tem spluttered.

"No you didn't!" Doggo yelled.

"Yu-" Tem's reply was cut off by Undyne slamming her spear into the ground.

"Tell us where the human is!" She roared.

"Okkay, okkay! Tem tell you!" Tem yelped.

"..." There was a rather noticeable moment of Tem not telling them.

"Well? Which way did they go?" Dogamy demanded.

"They went that way." Bob said, cris-crossing his arms so he was pointing both left and right and Tem pointed up at the ceiling.

"(That doesn't make sense.)" Dogaresa pointed out. (Haha, get it? 'Cause the Temmies are pointing and she pointed it out, oh, nevermind.)

"They went this way!" Bob uncrossed his arms so he was still pointing in both directions, while Tem pointed downwards.

"That still doesn't make sense!" Doggo growled. It was a good thing he was yelling, it completely covered up my snickering.

They spun around so the were pointing at each other, "that way!" Before realising their mistake and swivelling so they were back to back, "this way!"

"Make up your mind!" Dogamy snapped. "At least agree on a direction!"

"That way!" They both pointed at the ceiling.

"Naaarrrrgggg! This is stupid!" Undyne lost her patience and started yelling orders, "Doggo and Dogi, go left! Greater and Lesser, your with me!" Then she bolted down the right tunnel with them at her heels.

After they had gone out of sight (and hearing) the Temmies ducked under the bushes, meeting up with us on the other side.

I grinned and thanked them for covering for me.

"No problem." Bob smiled back.

"CooVer!" Tem yelled and threw a blanket she pulled from seemingly nowhere over her head.

"tO Toriel!" Temmie cheered, heading down the purple hallway.

"Tem tinks we alReady gaVe da humman a tutorial..." Tem puzzled, following her down the hallway.

Reminded of my earlier question, I asked Bob where we were.

"We're in the Ruins. This path leads directly to Toriel's residence."

I thanked Bob for his answer.

We proceeded down the path and eventually came to a huge door.

Temmie rapped on the door, "knOCK, knOCK!"

"Who's there?" Asked a voice I immediately recognised as Toriel's.

"teMMie!"

"Temmie who?"

"Plze TeMMie you'LL lett us In!"

She laughed, though there was a tinge of sadness to it, and the door swung open.

She looked...well, not horrible but definitely in a state, her fur was disheveled and her eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep. She gasped when she saw me, "my child! What are you doing here?"

Bob stepped forward, "we don't know how but somehow Chara knew Frisk was here. The canine unit showed up demanding we give up the human. We came here because it's no longer safe in Waterfall."

"We can't keep them and neither can you." Tem added, becoming serious for once. "They'll have to go home."

"That's impossible! You can't go through the barrier and the portal is closed off!"

"Toby wiLL knoW!" Temmie blurted out.

"Toby?" Toriel asked.

"Toby Fox. The Annoying dog. Just follow him." Bob clarified.

She snorted disbelievingly, "the Annoying dog never helps anyone. All he does is cause trouble."

"NEver say NEver!" Temmie piped up.

"Yaya! Folllow da Annoying Doge!" Tem added. (Memes!)

"Woof!"

AHHH- oh. It was just a small, fluffy white dog...gee, the canine unit really put me on edge.

It did an odd...fast-forwarded dance across the floor, weaving in between our legs. It dabbed((?) can dogs dab?) down the corridor, pausing at the end and looking back. Waiting.

"H-hey! How did you get out?!" Stammered a panicked looking Toriel.

"Follow the annoying dog!" All the Temmies chorused (yes, all of them, including Bob).

Alright then...I began to take a step forward when-

"Wait, my child!" I turned back to Toriel. "I had hoped-" she broke of sighing "well, I suppose it no longer matters." She knelt down and hugged me. "Please, be good."

I leaned into the hug, enveloped in her warm, soft fur. The comforting scent of cinnamon and butterscotch hung heavy in the air. I didn't want to let go.

I pulled back and smiled. Toriel smiled back before once again turning back and sealing herself in the ruins.

I tried to move forward but I was stopped again by the Temmies. Tem hooked her arm in mine and then linked her free arm with Temmie. Rather uncharacteristically, Bob took my other arm and joined the madness.

"Just go with it." The whispered warning form Bob was all the preparation I got for the next wave of insanity.

" _Follow the annoying dog!_

 _Follow the annoying dog!_

 _Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the annoying dog_!"

The Temmies sang, performing an odd skipping dance that, due to the linked arms, I was also forced to do.

 _"Your off to see the wizard!_

 _The wonderful wizard of Oz!_

 _You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!_

 _If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was the wizard of Oz is one because~_

 _Because, because, because, because, because~_

 _Because of the wonderful things he does_!"

Suddenly, the Temmies stopped and unlinked their arms. I looked back to see why and saw they were waving goodbye. I waved back, still walking on the path Toby had set. As odd as they were, I would miss the Temmies.

 _"Your off to see the wizard!_

 _The wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

The thought of a new adventure filled me with DETERMINATION!


	3. a sansational meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

 **-(line brake)-**

 **([** ** _ERROR_** **]'s POV)**

Rippling waves of gold as far as the eye can see. A great swath of blue stretching across the world with occasional patches of white.

Gold, white and blue.

I like this time. It feels very...me. I use the term 'me' loosely, as I am not too sure who I am. I'm probably someone, of course, the real question is if this was always 'me' or if there was a before. I don't know. I can't remember. I can't even remember my name, if I even have one. Most people might have a crisis over this fact but I don't. Too lazy. Or maybe there's just something wrong with me. Hell if I know. Either way, for now, I was content to watch.

Gold, white, blue.

It's not always these colours. Sometimes, it's black and silver. That's my favourite time. When the sky darkens and lights glimmer with a shining orb looking down. I can relate to the glowing circle. Watching, waiting, wondering. Sometimes I envy the moon. It seems to have friends.

I like to watch the stars. They shimmer and shine, forming patterns and pictures. This is also why I think there was a before. Names of constellations and stars popping into my head, faint images of looking at them up close. A gentle voice guiding my hands and eyes. Teaching me. I always loved that space stuff, I think.

Silver and black.

Colour always sticks out for me, and there are many in the brief moments when the sun relinquishes the sky to the moon and again later, when it comes back to reclaim it. It dips below the horizon and the sky is bathed in red, soaked in orange and rinsed with purple.

Red, orange and purple.

I get flashes from before here too. A loud voice cheering, ringing with endless optimism and cheer. A rising feeling of hope.

However, there is one thing that keeps me from liking it more. The red. When everything is overtaken by dipping crimson, overriding all other colours, claiming the sky.

Red and gold.

Something about that colour combination makes me uneasy. I feel sick to my soul watching the crimson grow. _Crawling sins, judgement._

...I don't know where that though came from.

Admittedly, I sleep through most of it. As much as I love watching the sky, after awhile, it gets difficult to keep my eyes open. Truly, it is a testament to how lazy I am that I can sleep in a position like this. Being tightly tied to a post is uncomfortable...did I mention that I'm tied to a post?

Let me paint a clearer picture. There is a cornfield. It's full of potatoes.

...I'm kidding, it's full of wheat, which makes about as much sense.

Anyway, if you were wondering what lay beyond the 'cornfield', I haven't the slightest idea. I can't remember what else there is and I've never checked because, as I mentioned earlier, I'm very lazy. And I'm tied to a post.

So, somewhere in the cornfield, I assume the middle, there is a post. A post I am tied to. Very tightly.

Why am I tied to a post? Dunno. Though I think it's a _post_ ability that, judging from the wheat, post, crows that I often see flying around and the straw that sticks out from my clothes, I'd say I'm supposed to be some sort of scarecrow. Also...zzzzzz...zzz...

 **...really [** ** _ERROR_** **]? You fell asleep during narration?! That's a new low. I would be impressed if it weren't so troublesome. Seriously, how do you even do that?!**

 **We apologise to the readers for any inconvenience. Due to rules and regulations about interacting with the characters we can not wake [** ** _ERROR_** **] up and force him to continue narration. We will return momentarily. Or at least when someone wakes up!**

 **-(time skip)-**

"Woof! Bark! Sniff! And other dog noises!"

I was lamentably woken up by a small, white, annoying dog running around the post making (questionable) dog noises. Over the barking (and other dog noises) I heard someone yelling for a 'Toby Fox', presumably the dog, to come back.

The dog ran around the post a few more times, did a summersault and dashed off through the corn.

The shouting grew louder and I looked for the source. The wheat rustled as whoever it was pushed their way through and into view. I saw a spark of red and the world dissolved into sound.

 _i'm sans._

 _SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!_

 _Sans..._

 _S-s-sans!_

 _Sans. Sans, really?_

 _Sansy~_

 _Hey, Sans!_

 _Sans? Are you okay?_

 _...Sans_

 _SANS!?_

 _sans the-_

I roughly shook my head and the echoes scattered. What was that? The soft padding of footsteps told me that whoever it was was right next to me. I was reluctant to look.

They called out again.

I risked tilting my head to the side to catch a glimpse. It was a kid in a striped sweater around my height. A human kid. With ruby red shoes. They didn't seem to notice me.

They walked around the post, probably trying to follow the dog's footsteps but due to all the overlapping ones from it running around like a maniac and not even leaving footprints half the time (It was floating around for most of it), it was virtually impossible to follow.

They called for help.

Well, it would be rude to leave them hanging. "i haven't seen any foxes, but there was a dog here earlier."

The kid jumped and whirled around...and then continued to look around. Apparently scarecrows don't count as sources for random voices.

"you seem a little lost, _canine_ be of any assistance?" Well, it could be fun to mess with them.

They spun around, again, and tried searching the wheat. "are you _dog_ ding the question? that's rude. it's not like i was gonna make you do a _fetch_ quest or anything. or am i just _barking_ up the wrong tree?"

They spun around again looking increasingly frustrated. They circled around behind me and we're now close enough to touch, even with my rope bound hands. So I did.

They froze at the touch and veeery slowly looked up to meet my gaze.

"sup?"

 **-(Frisk's POV, a little bit earlier)-** -

I managed to lose the dog.

Or rather, the dog managed to lose me. I think he did it on purpose. Not that it was hard, after all, Toby wasn't tired at all and I was very tired from running after the temmies, and with his reluctance to stick to paths and me being unable to see over the wheat it was the easiest thing to run off and ditch me. Which is precisely what he did.

In all fairness, I managed to keep up for a long time. We went back through the ruins and what I had seen of waterfall. From the little geography I learned, I figured we were somewhere between Waterfall and Emerald Home or Snowdin. Probably Emerald Home judging from the lack of snow. Though, it was looking more gold than Emerald. Not that this helped me. I was still lost and Toby was still gone.

Calling did not help. That dog needs to go back to obedience school.

You know what else wasn't helping? The shoes. Well, one of them anyway. The left one had gotten hot and shiny(er) and unbearable to look at. And it wouldn't come off! Neither of them would! And the oddest thing was that the right one was completely unreactive! Nothing outside of the usual sparkle in the sun.

Suffice to say, I was irritated, annoyed and seriously weirded out.

I called out again. Despite it doing nothing to help I did feel incrementally better after doing so.

The shoe was getting almost painfully hot now.

I could hear barking (and other dog noises) coming from somewhere in front of me. It was probably Toby. And if I didn't hurry, he would run off without me. Again.

I shoved my way through the wheat, the slipper was burning now. I entered the clearing and it emitted a flash of light that left me seeing spots. I quickly shook it off, I needed to find Toby.

As soon as I could see I stopped dead in my tracks. It was...well...

I think it was supposed to be a scarecrow. Made out of a skeleton. It made me question if it was really crows they were trying to scare.

It had a long, blue, patched coat with big pockets, as well as a tattered pointed hat. It was stuffed with straw and tied to a post. The black eye sockets were unsettling, it reminded me of the void.

I snapped back into focus, I needed to get Toby who...had vanished. Brilliant. They really weren't kidding when they said he was annoying.

I walked around the post, trying to follow the footprints. It was a hopeless endeavour. They disappeared and reappeared and looped back on themselves and were generally impossible to follow.

I pointlessly called for help.

And someone answered. "i haven't seen any foxes, but there was a dog here earlier."

I whirled around, shocked. I didn't think anyone would hear me, much less be willing to help.

But there was no one there. Just me, the scarecrow and the wheat.

"you seem a little lost, _canine_ be of any assistance?" The voice came again.

I turned again, were they behind me? Were they making puns? Well, they're not behind me. Maybe they're in the wheat?

"are you _dog_ ding the question?" Yes, he was definitely making puns, "that's rude. it's not like i was gonna make you do a _fetch_ quest or anything. or am i just _barking_ up the wrong tree?"

I spun around again, frustrated. Where was he? Why were the puns so bad? The voice seemed to be coming from the scarecrow's general direction. Could he be behind it?

Cautiously, I crept closer and peered behind it. Nothing.

A hand tapped my shoulder. A boney hand.

I froze before slowly looking up, my eyes trailing their way along a skeleton hand, up a sleeve with straw sticking out at odd angles, across patches, over rope bound arms, to a ginormous grin and shining eye lights in previously empty sockets.

"sup?"

If I was in my right mind I would have fainted right then and there.

"that's a very nice fish impression you've got there."

Of course, I wasn't in my right mind so I just gaped at it-him. At him. I don't know why I was so surprised. I mean, after the Temmies it really can't get weirder. It's just a talking skeleton. Scarecrow. I think my brain just short circuited.

"...umm, you've been staring for awhile now. i know i have stunningly good looks but this is getting awkward. just take a picture. it'll last longer."

Right. Yes. I should stop gawking. It was rude to stare. Rude to stare at scarecrow skeletons. Talking scarecrow skeletons. Talking scarecrow skeletons that don't want to eat me. Could he eat? Scarecrows don't need to eat. Or skeletons. But he's alive. Living things need to eat. Why am I thinking about this? I should stop gawking at him. Caching flys and all that.

My mouth wouldn't close.

" _dog_ gonit." He muttered, "weren't you looking for a dog?"

Oh, yeah! Toby! A not-really-normal-at-all thing I could focus on! My face automatically snapped back into its normal neutral face. I asked him where Toby was.

He looked relieved. "the dog?"

I nodded.

"they went...ummm," he tried to point in the direction but was unable to, for obvious reasons. "kid, as much as i'd like to help you, it appears that my hands are _tied_."

I frowned, partly at the pun but mostly at the new problem.

"humm...let's try this. go...left." He suggested.

I turned left.

"no, my left."

I turned right.

"your other left."

I turned again.

"right."

I turned right.

"no, i meant you got it right, not turn right."

Oh. I turned left.

"your _twisting_ my words, kid."

I spun around. He called more directions. I misinterpreted them. He made puns. I was dizzy, so I sat down.

"uhhh, kiddo, i don't think this is working."

No kidding. I would have agreed but I was worried I might vomit instead.

"maybe we should try something else." He hinted.

I breathed deeply. I was less nauseous. I told him I'd think of something when the world stopped spinning.

He shrugged, "sounds good, kid."

I sat there as the world took its sweet time coming to a halt. He waited patiently, shifting occasionally. The post probably wasn't very comfortable. Being tied to anything is uncomfortable.

Wait... Frisk, you moron!

I jumped to my feet and darted round to the back of the pole.

"what are you doing?" He asked.

I ignored him in favour of working on the knots.

"are you ignoring me?" He probably knew full well what I was doing. "that's _knot_ very nice, ya know."

I fumbled with the rope, the knots were tied ridiculously tight. I was really starting to wish I had a knife right about now.

"don't leave me _hanging_. you can't _post_ pone this forever." He nagged.

I told him what I was doing in an attempt to stop the puns.

"you don't have to do that." His grin widened, "i didn't mean to _rope_ you into anything."

No such luck.

I must have been doing something right because the ropes started to loosen. He noticed too, "this-ack!"

Ah-ha!

The ropes came undone and he face planted on the floor, cutting off the next horrible pun. Thank god.

"...ow." He deadpanned.

I would have been more worried if he actually seemed hurt. I helped him to his feet.

"thanks," he seemed slightly surprised.

As soon as I let go he stumbled backwards and grabbed the pole for support. I asked him if he could walk.

" _tibia_ honest, i don't know," he admitted.

I huffed and asked him how he didn't know.

"i never tried." The 'because I was tied to a post' was left unsaid.

...That made sense. I helped him make a few clumsy circles around the pole. It turned out he could walk perfectly fine but his balance was completely off kilter.

He grinned, "thanks for the _walk_ through."

I grumbled at the pun. They were getting worse.

"so," he asked, "what are you doing running after a dog in the middle of a cornfield?"

I told him that the dog would take me home.

He turned to give me a confused look and promptly tripped over. "not that i'm an expert or anything, but shouldn't you know the way home?"

I told him that of course I know the way home, it just happens to be behind an impassible barrier.

"how's the dog going to help with that?" He picked himself up and continued to stumble around.

It's worrying that my best answer was that the Temmies mentioned a wizard.

"a wizard?" He made another circuit around the pole, without my help this time.

I sang him the song.

"catchy." He was getting better, he didn't even need to steady himself against the post anymore.

I hummed in agreement.

"well, now that I can walk," he started heading through the cornfield (wheat field?), "let's go _fetch_ your dog."

Finally! I hurried after him, ignoring the pun.

"do you really think this wizard can get you home?" He asked, pushing through the wheat.

I admitted that I wasn't sure. Far from it really.

He sent me a worried look over his shoulder without breaking stride, an impressive feat for someone who didn't know if he could walk until a minute ago. "and you only have this dog to guide you."

I nodded, that was about the gist of it.

"that doesn't sound like the smartest plan."

I shrugged. It was the only plan I had, if you could even call it that.

He hesitated for a moment then plowed on. "uh, if you want, i could come with you."

I pulled up short. What?

He shrugged, probably tying to alleviate the awkwardness. "only if you want me too."

I blinked. Then point blank asked him what he got out of this. As much as I wanted to believe he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart, that's not how people work. They don't just do favours like that for free, especially not ones that big. There had to be something he wanted.

"heh." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "getting straight to the point, aren't you. well, firstly, i owe you one. you helped me, so i'll help you."

I nodded, that made sense.

"secondly, oz isn't exactly the friendliest place." I shuddered, my encounters with Flowey and Chara coming to mind. "and as a human, not only do you stick out like a sore thumb, but _they_ will be searching for you, if they aren't already. even a _numbskull_ like me knows that. it would certainly weigh on my conscience if i let you go out alone."

I was more than a little doubtful that he could do anything against Chara but I still appreciated the sentiment. Though I did tell him that maybe he shouldn't, I didn't want anyone to get hurt on my account.

He shrugged, "don't worry about me." He continued on before I could argue my point, "lastly...if this wizard is as powerful as you say he is...he may be able to help me with something."

We reached the end of the cornfield and I asked him what he needed help with, it sounded awfully suspicious.

He ignored the question and pointed to a white thing lying beneath a tree. "is that your dog?"

I looked down and all my unanswered questions disappeared into a vast pool of annoyance. It was Toby. Toby had fallen asleep.

&£% you, Toby.

He pushed me towards the tree snapping me from my plans of vengeance against the annoying dog. "kid, why don't you take a nap. you look _dog tired_."

I nodded in agreement. Chasing after Toby had worn me down to the _bone_.

...dear lord they're contagious.

He winked, "i think i'll take one too, all this walking has worn me down to the _bone_."

I said it first, you _bonehead_! ...I really need to sleep.

I flopped down next to Toby and he collapsed next to me. I was about to doze off when I realised I had missed something important.

I asked him what his name was.

He looked confused for a moment before something clicked. "i'm sans." He grinned his ever present grin, "sans the scarecrow."

I smiled back and told him my name.

Having a new companion on this journey...the thought filled me with DETERMINATION!


	4. A welcome strangness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

 **(Frisk's POV)**

After deep analysis and thought I have come to conclude three things. 1) Toby is the most annoying thing in the universe. 2) Sans is weird. 3) Sans is REALLY weird.

Maybe weird isn't the right word, and I certainly don't mean it in a bad way. Odd, perhaps. Unique. Special. Weird and wonderful. Crazy in the best of ways.

Whatever you called it, he was progressively getting strange, stranger yet stranger.

Obviously, there's the usual stuff. Being a scarecrow-skeleton, and telling horrible puns that I had actually stated laughing at. Either they were getting better or my sense of humour had been ruined form prolonged exposure. It was probably the latter.

Then things started creeping towards bizarre.

 **-(break of lines)-**

The annoying backwards god (this is true on so many levels) had run off again. So we were searching for him. Again.

It was raining here. Toby had probably run in another circle, leading us back to Waterfall. I was beginning to think that this was all a wild goose chase. I had picked up an umbrella someways back. Sans didn't seem to mind the rain. Either that or he didn't notice. He probably didn't because he was asleep and had been for most of the journey.

I don't know how he did it but shortly after accomplishing walking he mastered sleepwalking. In fact, if he wasn't needed awake, he slept. And with the constant traveling we do, he was almost always sleepwalking. I didn't think about it too hard. I was mostly just happy that he somehow didn't wander off when he did this. Just another odd quirk of my new friend.

"Bark, bark, bark!"

Toby! I rushed towards the sound, with Sans (somehow) following behind.

But it wasn't Toby. Just a flower. No, not Flowey. This flower was a calming blue, gently glowing in the darkness, illuminating nearby raindrops so they sparkled like the star stones on the ceiling before shattering on the ground.

"Bark, bark, bark!" The flower repeated in Toby's voice.

I looked around and for the first time noticed how many of these flowers there were. They were everywhere.

"I wish..."

"Woof!"

"It's so pretty!"

"Sniff, bark, woof!"

"Bioluminescence, that's how they glow."

"More dog noises!"

"Do you think this war will ever end? Is been years..."

"I have run out of dog noises!"

"Of course! With Captain Undyne..."

"Captain Undyne is no longer on our side. Captain Undyne betrayed us."

"That's not her fault..."

"Arf, arf!"

"Don't worry! Someday the Angel will come!"

For the first time I noticed the whispers around me. Passing conversations. Wishes. Hopes. Dreams. Dogs.

I nudged Sans awake.

"uh...wazit?" He elegantly jolted back to consciousness.

"uh...wazit?" The flower repeated.

I asked him what the flowers were. My left shoe glowed.

He looked around. "...dunno."

The shoe flashed. I blinked away the spots and wondered why it was too much to ask for some normal footwear.

I glanced at Sans. His eyelights had gone dark and...he seemed a bit...off. Like he was somewhere else.

I nudged him again, trying to bring him back to earth (or Oz in this case). The void eyes were unsettling.

He blinked and his eyelights (along with his mind) came back. I tried to hide my relief. I didn't do a very good job. But it didn't matter, his attention was completely on the flowers.

"they're echo flowers." He said.

I blinked. What?

He continued, oblivious to my bewilderment, "they repeat last thing they heard over and over until the end of time. Or until they hear something else. Or until their death. Whichever comes first."

I blinked again. How did he know that?

He knelt down, finally picking up on my confusion, "watch"

I sat down in the damp grass next to him. His grin widened, "frisk is a stupid dodo head." He told the flower.

"frisk is a stupid dodo head." The flower dutifully repeated. I huffed angrily and swatted at Sans' head. He laughed and ducked under it. I leaned over and muttered something to the flower.

"Sans is a _numbskull_ ," it whispered back and the punny comeback had him laughing even harder. I started laughing too and we exchanged infantile insults through the flower, cracking up so bad I could hardly breath.

The flowers laughed along with us, and it felt like I was surrounded by my friends again. I missed them...I'm glad Sans came with me.

Eventually the laughter died down and we lay there, gasping for breath. Sans was the first to recover. "heh," he wiped a tear from his eye socket (well I think it was a tear, it might have just been a stray raindrop), "your a riot, kid." Like Toriel, and pretty much everyone else now that I thought about it, he had acquired the odd habit of never addressing me by name, despite knowing it full well.

He glanced around, "where's the dog?" I frowned. His smile became a more sympathetic one, "ran off again?" I nodded.

I had noticed he had a talent for reading faces and then drawing the correct conclusions based on them. He was so good at it, I rarely had to say anything to hold a conversation with him. Which was great because I wasn't a big fan of speaking.

He stood up and dusted himself off and I quickly followed his example. "why don'tcha follow the flowers?"

I motioned for him to explain, I didn't follow. He rolled his eyelights. "the flowers he passed would be barking, so you can track him using those."

Oh! Duh! My mouth formed an O of realisation, but my eyes stayed in their permanent squint. I told him that was really smart.

He chuckled sheepishly, "heh, it's just common sense really..."

I immediately insisted it wasn't and he argued that it was. We trekked off through the flowers, bickering the whole way.

 **-(This is also a line break)-**

Despite the many oddities, I continued to go with the flow. I liked Sans and it really wasn't a big deal.

That wasn't the end of it of course, far from it really, but because I don't fancy spending all day on this, I'll jump to the stand out instance.

 **-(This line break is annoyed that the propper line breaks won't work)-**

I was determined.

Well, to be fair, I'm always determined. But this time there was a certain something I was determined about. Toby would not leave my sight.

I could see him now, trotting along ahead of me, along what appeared to be a yellow brick road. I stalked him, literally on his heels, not even daring to blink.

"have you thought about getting a leash?" Sans spoke up from somewhere behind me.

I started, I hadn't realised he was awake.

He continued, "he can't run away if he's on a leash."

Perfect! Except...I didn't have a leash. Or a collar. Or anything I could make one out of...

Before I could continue that train of thought, it was derailed by Toby leaping up, stealing Sans' hat and running off with it. Apparently he wasn't a big fan of the leash idea...

"hey!" Sans bolted after him, with me trailing behind. Toby dodged left and Sans copied, then Toby double dodged right so he was a good distance away from Sans but with me on his tail. It was a shame he was a dog, with skills like those he could be on a basketball team.

I attempted to tackle him to the ground, only to be fooled by him faking to the side and getting a mouthful of dirt instead. I spat out the grass and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Hopefully there were no bugs in there...

I winced as a sudden burst of heat and light came from my foot. If you guessed that my ruby slippers were acting up again, you win a cookie. (::)

I looked up in time to see Toby and Sans skid behind a tree...and then fall out of the branches of another tree a few feet away. Something that, according to the laws of physics, should be impossible.

My jaw dropped in shock, despite the fact that reality had been tossed out the window a long time ago. No, the real surprising thing was that Sans seemed just as shocked as I was, so far he had yet to bat an eye at even the most crazy happenings but this had left him _rattled_. Ha! I had to remember to use that pun later, it seemed like one he'd like.

"Bwof!" Toby cut in, reminding us of the task at hand.

I leaped to my feet and rushed after him. Sans did the same only to go in the opposite direction and run behind a tree. Well, that was helpful...

He popped out from behind a tree in front of us, effectively getting the jump on Toby. I quickly caught up and scooped Toby up as Sans wrestled his hat from his jaws.

I asked him what happened.

He yanked the hat back and plopped it on his head, "i found a shortcut."

That's one way of putting it...I guess.

He winked, "it's a _vanishing_ skill."

And we left it at that.

 **-(Shockingly enough, this is a line break)-**

It was a good thing he came with me, not just because it gave me a friend that could help with Toby, but he also pulled me out of more than a few scrapes.

I had thought that he wouldn't be any help with running from Chara and Flowey. Boy, was I wrong.

 **-(Do my eyes deceive me, or is this a line break?)-**

"Clever. Verrryyy clever."

I turned slowly, and to my horror, my fears were confirmed.

"You think your real smart, don't you?" Flowey sneered. "So you were able to play by your own rules."

I was alone. Toby had run off and Sans and I had split up to find him. I was on my own.

He leered at me, "you befriended a single person and left me in deeeep water. But don't act so cocky. I know who you are."

...What?

"Oh, don't give me that look," he scowled, "you don't know?"

I shook my head.

A grin slit his face, "well, golly! That makes it SO much more interesting..."

Shaking with fear, I looked up and saw Sans lurking behind Flowey, holding a large blue bone (I had no idea where he got it from), poised to strike. As subtly as I could, I shook my head, I saw what he was going to do. He was going to save me by smacking Flowey over the head so we could run off while he was recovering. But I couldn't go with that plan.

Sure, I was all for being saved but I couldn't just let him try to whack Flowey unconscious.

I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Not even Flowey.

Fortunately, said flower didn't notice anything, too caught up in his monologue to detect our silent conversation.

Sans spread his arms in a clear, 'do you have a better idea?' way. I frowned and shook my head again. No, I didn't. He frowned right back and raised the bone again. I shook my head more vigorously. We were not whacking the demon flower upside the head.

Flowey spun around, I had grown too obvious with my head shaking. But Sans was gone. Vanished into thin air. I didn't even blink, he was just there and then nowhere. I took the opportunity to run while Flowey was distracted.

"Who are you talking to?" He turned back to me, then realising I had fled the battle he burrowed under the ground.

A vine lunged out of the ground, snaring my feet. I crash into the dirt, scrambling for purchase in the loose soil. My cheek stung and something warm trickled down my face. I fought to get up, nails raking the earth. I got nowhere, the vines were forcing me down. He popped up in front of me.

"Aww, did you fall down? No, no," he tuts in false sympathy before grinning sadistically, "don't get up!"

He looms over me, laughing maniacally, "this game is so much fun! Aww, stop squirming! This won't hurt a bit!"

The vines circled me, thorns piercing flesh, squeezing the air from my lungs. He continued cackling, "a special human soul AND the ruby slippers in one day! Chara will be so pleased with me!"

 _Clang!_

I was free! The vines disappeared into thin air and I scrambled to my feet.

Sans was holding a bucket, keeping it firmly closed with a makeshift lid (I don't know where he got that either) looking unsure about what to do with it. Flowey was hurling enraged curses from inside (my favourite was: 'you stinky butthead') and the bucket was shuddering from his thrashing.

A particularly large thorn erupted from the side of the bucket and we leaped back. Sans tossed it as far away as he could, "welp, time to go"

He grabbed my wrist and we vanished just as Flowey freed himself from the impromptu cage.

 **-(This is another line break)-**

He might not make much sense-or _sans_ e-but having a friend...filled me with DETERMINATION!

 **...**

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (And by everyone I mean just Elodymia. Thanks!) And to everyone who followed or favourited.**

 **Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not!**


End file.
